


First Contact

by RobotLyra



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotLyra/pseuds/RobotLyra
Summary: Drift and human friend mutually indulge their curiosity.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of pure self-indulgence from my Transformers fandom days, which I unearthed from my old document files, and decided was good enough to add here. Size differences are in play, but exact proportions are fluffy enough to allow for comfortable human on Cybertronian action. Contains "both spike and valve" sticky fic conventions.

She stared up at the long, mountainous fall of his body as it lay on the berth, limbs spread at angles too revealing to be unintentional. Despite the obvious variation of scale, there were echoes of shape and posture that mirrored human enticement, and the subtle nibbling of his lip as he lay waiting only served to drive the point home that they might not be as different as originally thought.

“Are you sure?” He asked, the normally cavernous velvet rumble of his voice now tight with hesitation. She nodded, placing both tiny hands on his spread thighs as punctuation to her resolve. “Come on. Show me.”

He vented or exhaled or did whatever they did that sounded just like sighing to her, and with a slight tremble, a plate that covered the lowermost part between his legs split neatly down the middle and opened. The underlying internal metal was deep charcoal grey, revealing two circular openings, one above the other, which in turn irised open. Out of the topmost came the hesitant nudging bluntness of his ... spike, he had called it. With a faint hiss of internal mechanisms, it extended, up and out, arching into the air in a sleek curve. Aside from the elegant yet alien coloration of black, white and glowing red trim, and the strange plated construction of it, it was familiar enough. She couldn't help but mentally compare it to some of her own species' more enthusiastic toy designs; it wasn't even as large as the more ingeniously perverse ones. But it still provided a challenging proportion, and would certainly require some preparation. She licked her lips at the thought.

Below the spike, the second opening lay bared to the wind, a faint glimmer of luminous moisture gathering at the raised rim. True enough to what he had said, his kind possessed both parts, penetrating and receiving, and the prospect fascinated her.

“May I touch?” She breathed softly, and he nodded in assent. In the canyon between his spread legs, she skated a curious hand up the plane of one thigh and swooped it down under the opening. The liquid was slippery and smooth, glowing with the faintest blue silvery light of it's own, as she rubbed it between her fingertips.

“Wow, you're pretty wet.” She murmured, noting the faint plastic odor. Was it silicone, or something else? “I think I might need a little help, though, if I'm gonna take this.” Gliding the slick hand up from the valve, she ran it along the underside of his shaft in a casual caress, but smirked at the way he tensed, clearly holding back.

“You're going to- but you're so small...” he stuttered, as she continued stroking him, making him pulse slightly into her hands.

“Probably won't get it all in, but it's okay. Even though I'm made of softer stuff, I can stretch a bit. But it'll be ... tight.” She emphasized the last word with a brief squeeze around his substantial girth and a wicked grin. “That sound good?”

He couldn't hide the moan in his reply as his jerky little movements edged into shallow thrusts. “Ohhhh yes...” His head lolled back a little, open lust making him even more lovely.

She rose up from her nest between his broad thighs, wriggling out of the tiny underthings and flicking them carelessly away, leaving her entirely bare to his optics. “Maybe you should get acquainted with it personally, first. Lemme up.”

Obediently, he rose up on one elbow, scooping around her hips with his other hand. He brought her close to his face, to get a better view of her. Likewise, the proximity let her truly take in how good looking he was. Strange that he would be so pleasing in spite of the difference between their kind- the clean, sculptured planes of his face, the back-lit blue glow of his eyes, the soft, supple swell of his mouth that moved too fluidly when he spoke to be any kind of earth metal. She leaned in, half-dazed. and pressed her face to his lips, eager to explore them. They were cool, slick and strangely yielding as she nuzzled them, while he made a soft sound and returned the gesture.

She reluctantly pulled herself away from the lushness of the kiss, and leaned back against his hand, spreading her legs. Right hand threading downward through a small dark thatch of hair, she separated her folds with one hand, opening herself to him.

“Huh” he mused, mildly intrigued by the revealed flesh. “That's all? You don't have a... ?” He paused, racking his memory banks for the term that humans used, but she caught his intent and replied before he had a chance to alight on it.

“Nope.” She tried to keep her voice light, an increasingly difficult chore given her aroused state. “Humans get one or the other. Majority of the time, anyways. This is what I got.”

Shifting his weight a little, he brought up the hand that wasn't currently cupping her soft behind, and hovered a blunt fingertip over her belly. His voice was tender in its softness as he asked, “May I touch now?”

Flashing baby blues as soft and alluring as those, she couldn't possibly deny him, and she arched her belly upwards to meet the descending digit. “Go right ahead. I trust you.”

He chuckled at the last part, amused by her bravado, even as she lay naked in his immense grasp. The cool metal finger wrote a lazy sideways figure eight on the soft pad of her stomach, and surprised her by shifting upwards, to trace the undersides of her breasts. He pressed with precise care, watching the flesh yield under his touch. She was indeed very soft, and he was rapt as each pressure bounced back unaffected when he lifted his hand away. These parts of her seemed almost fluid to him; they jostled and shifted with each of her movements, and the small rosy pads that topped them peaked to hard little buds when he grazed them. Her body could change, transform in its own subtle organic way, and the thought brought a smile to his lips.

She was lifting her hips up though, impatiently steering him downwards towards her wetness again, and he relented to her silent commands. Tiny dark hairs prickled him like the softest static as he passed through them on the way to the cleft of her sex. Here he held the questing digit still a moment, and let her set the pace by grinding against it. As she moved under his hand, he could feel a tiny upraised point of firmness flicking insistently against the sensitive plate of the fingertip. Clearly, this point was much like a sensory node, and she was looking for touch to stimulate it. He wiggled the finger in a tiny gesture against the little bud and gave a soft gasp as she arched upward with a moan.

“Does that feel good?” He asked, and laughed aloud at the ardent reply of “Oh GOD YES.” He continued to nuzzle at the point with his finger, watching her writhe and wriggle, and then paused, as a thought occurred to him. “Hey, I was wondering, does your species ever do ... hah, well, how do I put this delicately... it's when someone uses their mouth on their partner's-"

She sat up like a bolt in his hand, and the abruptness of it startled him. “You mean oral? Oh jesus christ, YES we do. You want to do that, you go RIGHT ahead.” Pausing a moment, and realizing how overeager she sounded, she attempted to adjust herself to a more restrained, instructional tone. “And uh, it'll be a good way to help loosen me up a little.”

He laughed at her eagerness nonetheless and cocked his head to the side with a wry smile. “Well, if you think it's a good idea, I suppose I could...” He lifted her closer to his face and nuzzled against her belly, gusting warm air against her. She ended up draped somewhat haphazardly over his face, but as she tried to wriggle into a less sprawled position for politeness's sake, his cool, supple lips were pressing into the spread of her legs, and when a strangely warm, slick pressure that had to be some kind of tongue began nuzzling into her cleft, she abandoned any thought of propriety.

He didn't object to the girl sprawling against his faceplates, and busied himself slicking his glossa downwards to the opening he had noticed producing moisture. He probed into it to gather some more of the substance, and marveled at the taste, cloying, dense and organic in comparison to the sharp, sparkling tang of his own kind's. Above, she whined plaintively, grasping onto his helm plates for purchase, strung out on the slick delight of his penetration.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed, half in response to the taste of her, half in attempt to work her up even further via vibration. He let his engines rumble a bit as he repeated the sound, drawing it out lasciviously, and smiled as she responded with the sharp bark of a profanity.

She was becoming pretty tempted to just lie there on his face and let him growl and lick her into delirium, but she recalled the glossy, brightly colored temptation of his spike, waiting just a ways below, and roused herself out of her haze. She propped herself up on her hands, putting her in the perfect position to stare directly into those sky blue optics. “You're really REALLY good at that, and I'd love to let you continue, but I'm ready to take that spike of yours, NOW.”

“Oh are you?” He mused, letting the reply buzz against her slick folds.

“Ah-hh hhh yes! Cut that out or I'll come right now and you won't get to feel me either.” She chastised, angling her hips away from his mouth.

“Oh alright,” he chuckled, letting her scoot back into his hand, lowering her down to where his spike still stood, upright and pulsing, and now crowned with a bright bead of fluid. “You're sure about this?”

She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. “Goddammit, if I do not at least attempt to get on that fat spike of yours and ride you like I stole you, I am going to scream.”

He laughed aloud, shoulder plates rattling with his mirth. “Okay, okay, I get it. Just go slowly, alright? I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

She was about to wave off his concern, but he caught her under her chin with one dark finger and turned her to meet his gaze. “All I want to do is make you feel good,” he murmured, stroking the fingertip along the curve of her jaw and down her neck with surprising tenderness.

She swallowed, blushing, and nuzzled briefly at the finger before turning her attentions back to the spike in front of her. She ran her hand over it, pressing her thumb into a sensitive little cluster of electrical paths just under what could pass for the head of it, and smeared the bead of lubrication all over the tip. Half crouching, she straddled over it, preparing to guide it into herself. “Hang onto my hips and hold me up if I can't take it all the way...” When he had nodded and placed his broad hands supportively on either side of her, she lowered herself down.

It was a tight fit, but the enthusiastic ministrations of his mouth had made her slick enough to ease the passage. After a brief ache of strain, all that she could feel was the delicious sensation of his girth filling her, spreading her wide. She made it about three quarters of the way down before he nudged into the back of her depths, completely full. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding and panted, “Not quite all the way, but still... haaaah. Wow.” Then she looked up and noticed his eyes dim with effort and strain, jaw clenched. “Hey, are you okay?”

He gasped out, “Yes! Just... so tight!” He trembled as he fought the urge to thrust up into her. “Please... please move!” He begged, clutching at her hips.

Bracing her hands over his wrists, she lifted herself up as quickly as she dared, and slid back down again, another wave of luscious fullness sweeping through her. She looked on in awe as he lay his head back and moaned, stricken with pleasure. “Ahhhh Primussss...” he wailed, fingers twitching against her skin.

His oath made her bite her lip as she watched him come undone. She was used to him quiet, cool and unflappable, even in the most dire of situations, but here, in his berth, as she rode him as deeply as she could manage, he was a desperate, wanton thing. It was beautiful to see him like this, the luminosity of his eyes flickering with the exertion, the ridges that marked where his brow lay furrowing and arching expressively, his mouth hanging slack as he panted or working over strange syllables that might have been his own native tongue, might have been the senseless random sounds of ecstasy. He was utterly laid low and helpless by desire, and she longed to see it pushed to its completion.

“Wow, so gorgeous like this, look at you, all worked up from one little human,” she goaded him, setting a pattern of movement that he eventually began to match with tentative thrusts of his own. “I wanna see you... what did you guys call it again?” She chewed her lip thoughtfully. “Oh that's right... overload.”

He groaned at her uttering the word, thrusting up as roughly as he dared, still managing the barest shred of control that would keep him from hurting her. A strange staticky prickle washed over her, and she gathered it must have been some kind of electromagnetic field he was throwing off as he approached completion. It made her shiver and clench, and that little burst of tightness was just enough to send him over the edge. Still holding her aloft, his spike filled what little space was left in her with a rush of slick, hot fluid. He moaned, the paneling of his lower belly arching upwards in a desperate curve, as he savored each aching pulse. The release was too great for already being so tightly filled, and the excess spilled out, dripping a glistening silver-blue trail down her thighs.

Watching him was almost enough to finish her off, but not quite, and she worked herself harder, closer to that edge, jaw set with the effort. But as he fell away from his own high and the world came back into focus, he lifted one hand from her hip, and with a look of weary smugness, grazed his thumb over the swell of her clit. She pitched forward, grasping for purchase on whatever surface of him she could latch her hands around, and howled out her climax against the warm surface of his plating.

“Ahhn... Drift!”

They lay for a while where they had fallen, her splayed loosely across his torso, listening to the soft whir and rumble of his internals winding down to idle speed, letting the heat of her body dissipate through the cool glossy plates. Despite her exhaustion, she managed to slide free of him with the faintest wince, to crawl up and curl near his face. Afterglow was making her clingy, and the best way to spend her affections was to plant loose messy kisses across the swell of his lips, as she nestled in next to him him. She paused her rain of endearments briefly as he finally cracked a smile, and his optics flared rich azure, meeting her gaze. His voice was fuzzy with amusement and fatigue. “You were right, that was good. But I still don't know how you managed to come up with the idea in the first place.”

She nuzzled closer, tucking her body around the wedge of his chin. “Oh I guess I'm just one of those weirdos who wants to bone hot alien robots.”

He snorted, hot air rolling over her midsection. “You make it sound like a problem.”

“Is it a problem?” She asked, pillowing her cheek on her arm.

He smiled, the white curve of it like a star's light cresting the planet in sunrise. “Not at all.”


End file.
